Wasn't Meant To Be
by CDV10
Summary: Stephanie reminisces about what could've been.. (One shot)


This is just something I thought of while driving to my sister's and this song came on.. hope you guys enjoy.

I own nothing.. the song "She Will Be Loved" is by Maroon 5. :P

* * *

"Hey Stephanie."

"Hi.. what's up?"

"Nothing. Just getting some water."

"I can see that."

"Yeah well.. see you later."

"Yeah.. later."

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Something inside of her ached as she watched him leave. That was how things were between them now. So to the point, so cut and dry.. it wasn't always like that, she reminded herself. He wasn't always that cut off from her emotionally.. her mind kept taking her thoughts back to that one time when he had been hers. Oh, they had been perfect.. she sighed and looked down at the work still in front of her that she had to do. The words started swimming as she thought about him.. about them.  
  
About what used to be.

She looked up at him in time to see him send Trish a suggestive look, before giving her his charming smile. She remembered that smile very well. It used to give her a warm feeling inside; she loved his smile, and seeing it directed towards other girls made her sick. She sighed as she closed her eyes, wishing she could erase the memories from her mind.

Maybe moving on wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't forced to see him and interact with him every week on Raw. His attitude towards her was very different from what it once was, that was for sure.. sometimes he'd engage in small talk, other times it was just a quick hello or a nod to acknowledge her; still other times he'd ignore her. It infuriated and hurt her at the same time, but it didn't surprise her. Hell, she had almost not accepted the behind-the-scenes work her dad had offered her because she knew he'd be there.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

She wondered if he even remembered anything they had shared, or if he had given up on the memories like he had given up on them. She had given a piece of herself to him, and he had promised her the world in return. They fit together perfectly, each of them completing the other. They had endless opportunities.. the sky was the limit for them. Never before had she felt like she belonged so much.. never before had she felt so loved.

But then, she made a mistake, and it was all downhill from there.

So maybe she had acted out of confusion. She wasn't quite sure anymore; the only thing she knew was that it had cost her dearly in the end; it had cost her _him_. The man who was supposed to be _the one_ now looked at her like another employee.

She was just another girl to him now.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_

He had refused to listen to her after their blow-out. She tried making it up to him, but it was a lost cause. He had always been proud, and she had hurt him like no one else had. She knew she had, but it still killed her inside when he didn't want to try again. She had barely been able to function for weeks after their less-than-graceful break-up, and then, as she contemplated how she could get it through his skull that she loved him and was truly sorry for what she did, her good friend Kurt had let her in on a little secret.

He had already moved on with another girl.

The mere thought at the time was enough to have her fuming. She had spent weeks agonizing over him and wishing for him to take her in her arms and tell her that all was forgiven, while he was off parading with some whore somewhere. She was so pissed, in fact, that when he showed up unexpectedly at her door the day after, she slammed the door back in his face.

How was she supposed to have known that he had come to mend their relationship?

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

She told herself months later that it was no use reminiscing about him anymore. He had made his decision, she had made hers. But she couldn't help but wonder the eternal question: _what if?_ What if they had stayed together? What if she wouldn't have used him in the first place? What if she hadn't have slammed the door the day he came to see her?

What if he still loved her?

It didn't matter if somewhere deep down, he still cared; she would do nothing. As much as it hurt, as much as the _what if's_ bothered her immensely, it was all buried. She had made mistakes, and so had he. It had all been too good to be true..

Or maybe, just maybe.. it wasn't meant to be at all.

She brushed some hair out of her face, frowning slightly as she looked back down at her work, the words now clear. He always distracted her, and part of her hated him for it. But she couldn't help but wonder sometimes about what could have been..

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"It's him, isn't it?" A voice asked. She smiled a little at the interruption as he sat down next to her.

"How'd you know?"

"You always get that look when you think about him."

"I didn't know I was so transparent."

"Stephanie.."

"I know." She nodded, not looking at him. "I know.. it's over now. Just sometimes, I wonder what could've happened.."

He hesitated at that, knowing full well the history he was up against. They fell into a silence, with her staring down at her paperwork that had yet to be completed, and with him watching her. Finally, he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her face gently so she was looking at him.

"Instead of reminiscing about the past, why not look into a future with me?" He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay for a while_

"We've only been dating for a few weeks and you already want to build a future with me?" She asked, half-teasing, yet part of her was serious.

"Yeah, I do.. but it kind of sends the wrong message when my girlfriend still zones out whenever she talks to her ex."

"I can't help but wonder sometimes about the what if's.."

"Here's one for you.. what if you gave me a real chance?"

He was right, as usual. She sighed and looked him in the eye, seeing a mixture of emotions circling inside of them.. hope, frustration, doubt.. it hit her then how stupid it was to dwell in the past when her future was right in front of her.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said, looking back down at her work. "He really doesn't mean anything to me anymore, it's just the memories.."

"I love you, Stephanie."

_And she will be loved_

She looked at him, caught by surprise. It was the first time he had said those words, and they had never sounded so sweet.. not even when Hunter had said them.

"I hope you're not just saying that."

"I'm not.. I'm not expecting you to feel the same back, but I just wanted to throw that out there.."

"I love you too, Chris." She said, before realizing what she was saying. He smiled that smile of his, making her smile back and hug him tightly.

"I'm not Hunter, just so you know." He whispered in her ear.

"I know.. that's why I love you."

So she had messed up with Hunter; in the end, it didn't even matter because it brought her together with a certain Canadian who really did love her. She had already learned what it was to lose someone she loved in a careless way, and she wasn't going to let that happen with Chris. Hunter was about as important to her now as Trish was to Chris. Hunter had treated her like his queen; Chris treated her like she was his everything.

_And she will be loved_

As he hugged her back, she knew this wasn't worth letting go.

Plus, she loved his smile more than Hunter's.

* * *


End file.
